Replacement
by Ms.Oh-so-happy
Summary: What hurts more than being replaced? Being the replacement. (Summary changed)
1. If you ever change your mind

Disclaimer: (first and last for the whole stroy)

I dont not own Austin and Ally or anything that may be subjected to copyright.

Any resemblance to any actual place, event, product or person, living or dead is purely coincidental.

Prologue : " If you ever change your mind"

Ally's POV

" There was once a time

When I thought of no one else but you

You'd look into my eyes

And I'd see the whole world in front of me

We were perfect for each other

No one else would dare compare, no

Thought that we were steadfast

But feelings don't last, oh no

But if you ever change your mind

Don't you dare come back to me crying

I want you back again

Cause though what we had was more than fine

I needed someone who would love me

More than he loved himself

You said you'd never lie

That you'd never make me cry, my dear

Did you mean every word you said

Or were you messing with my head all these years

Were we perfect for each other

Or was this all just pretend, oh

Seems it ended so fast

But feelings don't last, oh no

But if you ever change your mind

Don't you dare come back to me crying

I want you back again

Cause though what we had was more than fine

I needed someone who would love me

More than he loved himself

More than he loved himself

Himself

Him-self

But if you ever change your mind

Don't you dare come back to me crying

I want you back again

Cause though what we had was more than fine

I needed someone who would love me

More than he loved himself " (*)

As I played the last note I broke down, crying. Out of all the people why me? Why us? Love hurts so much. I feel like im being burried alive.

I guess I should explain. Let me start from the morning it all happened.

Ally's POV; The morning

"Ok Ms. Dawson, lets start with you. Please tell us about yourself" my professor Mr. Chesterwick said.

"Im Ally Dawson. -" I started "19 years old, it's my first year here at NYU, I'm taking Business Administration umm... what else, oh yeah! As some of you know, Im the girlfriend of Dallas Centenio" I saw some girls rolling their eyes at what I said, wondering why he chose me to be his girlfriend. Heck, even I don't know. Truth be told. I don't exactly have a model worthy structure. Nor do I have the features of an angel. I'm just an average looking girl. 5'2 in height, petite, I have brunette hair and I wear glasses. As for how I dress, well lets just say I'm not much of a fashonista. I reall-

I was cut off my thoughts by the person to my right shaking my arm.

"Ms. Dawson. Ms. Dawson. I told you to take your seat. Ms. Dawson are you listening to me?!" I heard my professor say.

"Uh y-yeah. Sorry s-sir." I stuttered as I took my seat, I already feel my cheeks burning up. I hear some of my classmates giggling and some just looking at me with an "I-feel-so-sorry-for-her" look. Ugggh! This is so humiliating. Stupid Dallas always making me think of him and eventually humiliating myself.

You know what they say, time flies when you're having fun, and im totally having fun! Not. I can't wait for it to be Lunch. Don't get me wrong, I love school, you'll always see my name on top of score charts and all that. But, it's just that today's my first day in a completely different environment. Thank goodness I have Trish, Cassidy, (my bestfriends) and Dallas with me, they know this place better than I do considering its their 2nd year here.

《 Time Skip; Lunch 》

I scanned the cafeteria looking for Trish and Cassidy. Isn't it hard to find someone here? Its so big and I dont think the amou-

"ALLY! You're zoning out again" Trish said as she pulled me towards a table with three more girls, one of them being Cassidy.

"Zoned out again?" Cassidy said.

"Yep, probably thinking of dallas." Trish said rolling her eyes. Their not exactly fond of Dallas. I just laughed and turned to the two other girls.

"Hey I'm Ally!" I greeted them with a smile. They were with no doubt, beautiful. It just made me look like the ugly duckling of the group. Shit, I gotta stop thinking about that.

"Kira Star. Freshman?" She asked me.

"Yeah."

"I'm Brooke Johnson! I'm a freshman too! I saw you at class awhile ago. You were the one who zoned out standing up." She said as if it was nothing. I blushed at the mention of what happened. It wasnt something I was particualry proud of.

"Really Ally? Let me guess Dallas right?" And guess she was right. I didn't answer knowing what was in store for me.

"I don't know what you see in that guy Ally. He's such a playboy" I sighed. Yes he had a record of dating various girls but I dont think he'll do that to me.

"Trish can we talk about this another time? I'm hungry and I want to eat. If I don't I'll probably be hungry enough to eat one of you" I said trying to lighten the mood a bit, and gladly it worked, well atleast on kira.

《 TELEPORT aka time skip 》

*Bell; Dismissal*

Schools finally over for the day.

I collected my things and excitedly head off to Dallas' classroom. Not knowing that what awaits me there will be the start of something unexpected.

I arrived to see something that made me drop all my books.

_Dallas kissing another girl._

_Dallas kissing another girl_

**_DALLAS KISSING ANOTHER_** _**GIRL.**_

A tear rolled down my cheek as he looked up to check who dropped theirt things. His eyes went wide and he quickly came over to me.

"Tell me I'm dreaming. Tell me this isn't real." I said tears now uncontrollably rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Ally. But it's true. What you're seeing is real. I wanted to tell you tomorrow but I guess now's a better time to tell you that I'm breaking up with you" I felt a stab of pain in my chest. Not being able to speak I started hitting him.

"You jerk! I hate you! I fucking hate you! I thought you loved me!" He looks at me apologetically. How could someone be such a dick!

Not knowing what to do I ran. Running away from my problem, running away from my supposedly happy once upon a time.

And that's why I'm here right now. Crying over 'the love of my life'.

(*)

If you ever change your mind by Marion Aunor

Its a great song!

And that's a wrap! I'm sorry if it didn't turn out like you expected it to be, I promise it'll get better, besides this is only the prologue. Thanks for reading! Please reveiw. I accept constructive criticism.

~ Ms. Oh-so-happy


	2. Make overs and Meetings

Heeyy! New chapter! I realized that i had many spelling errors and i repeated several words, i apologize for that. I'll try my best to make this chapter error free.

So someone had PMed me implimenting that my story ideas were horrible, that's totally fine 'cause everyone's entitled to their opinion. But if you're reading my story and then you're gonna tell me that I suck, then why do you even bother? Don't read if you dont like it.

Anyways! Here's the first chapter.

Warning: A little angsty in the first part. Insecure Ally shows up.

* * *

Chapter 1: Meetings and Make overs

Ally's POV:

《1 month later; Ally's dorm room 》(*)

Stupid Dallas. I hate him for kissing another girl, I hate him for breaking my heart, I hate him for making me think that he loved me. But most of all, I hate myself for letting him fool me, for letting him tear me down, for still loving him even if he broke my heart.

There was a knock in the door.

"Ally?-" Trish softly said "I heard about what happened with dallas. I brought your favorites, pickles and fruity mintswirl." She said lifting a paper bag containing the said items. Given any other day I would've already grabbed the bag and ate all the pickles and fruity mint swirl, but i'm not really in the mood for anything right now, so I just sat there not replying.

"Come on! It's been one month Ally! All you ever do is go to school and then go home. We miss you, the girls miss you. It's time for you to move on." She said sitting beside me. I don't care if it's been a month.

"You dont get it Trish! I get my heart broken over and over. I was stupid enough to let this happen with Elliot and I let it happen again, with Dallas! -" I yelled. I looked at her and continued this time with a low voice. "-I don't get why it happens to me. I've never done anything to deserve this. Is it because I'm not enough for them?" I barely finished considering I was now sobbing. _Maybe that's the reason. Maybe I'm not good enough_I thought to myself.

"Ally, don't say that. HE'S not good enough, not you. You're one of the most talented and smart people I know. _Although_ you're not quite the looker-" I laughed, any other person would've been offended but it sort of became an inside joke to us. (**) "- any person would be lucky to be your friend, let alone boyfriend." I smiled. Trish really is a good friend.

"Thanks Trish." We both got up and hugged.

"Now about you not being a looker. I think -" I cut her off.

"Trish." I said, warning her.

"But Ally. Giving you a make over might help you move on! A fresh start, a new you"

_And there's the Trish I know. Always talking about make overs and stuff like that._

"But I don't want to change" I whined.

"You can still be you. Just a better looking version." She said and I sighed. A small part of me saysI shouldn't, but majority of says that I should try something new. I guess I should listen to what I majorly think is right.

"Okay." "Okay?" "Yes!" She squealed. Trish started talking about where should we go first and what should we do with my hair and so on, but I didn't get a thing she said cause she was talking too fast.

_This is gonna be a long day. (***)_

_ 《__After 6 hours at the mall 》_

After being dragged by Trish here we're finally finished. I'm still a brunette, thankfully, but now as it goes down to my shoulder it turns into caramel-ish color AND im also wearing contacts now. For my clotes I'm wearing a floral bralet crop top, a cotton candy pink skater skirt and white flats. Aside from my make over she also replaced my whole wardrobe, by the way, trish is super rich.

"Hey Ally I think we should go to the food court and grab something to eat" Trish said. Now thinking about it I am pretty hungry. Just as if on cue my stomach growled. I heard trish laugh.

"Im taking that as an okay."

"So Ally, lets say I have a friend who has another friend that needs a tutor and I told my friend that I'd help them to get you to tutor my friend's friend?" she said finishing it as if she was asking me. Ok, I think she just overused the word "friend".

"And who is this " friend " of yours?" I asked her emphasizing on the friend. _  
_

"Well he's a guy from one of my classes. His name is Dez, but his not the one that needs the tutoring. It's his friend, Austin." _wait Austin? As in Austin Moon? Heartthrob? _I asked myself, but apparently I said it outloud and Trish heard.

"Yes. Austin Moon, campus heartthrob"

"But his already in his second year. And I'm still in my first. How am I suppose to teach him? Plus, you know I don't do tutoring." I don't exactly have a reason as to why I'm not tutoring. I just don't do it.

"Puh-lease. You're practically prapared for the second year, you could skip your first year if you wanted to. And there's a first for everything right?" Thinking about it she's actually right, but I still don't think I should.

"Trish, he's Austin Moon. Girls worship him, don't you think it's risky for me to be around him? I mean, some girls already hate me for dating Dallas. What if they see me with Austin. They'll probably kill me" some girls could be pretty violent. Trish sighed.

"I suppose your right, but please consider talking to him about this. Try to make deal about it or something." There was moment of silence as I thought it over. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try, I might even get something good about this.

"Okay. Lets meet them tomorrow at school, lunch. Tell them to sit with us" there's no harm in trying right? Right?

"Really? Thanks Ally!" I smiled, then I realized something.

"So who's this Dez guy? He got THE Trish Dela Rosa to practically beg me to help someone, that isn't very usaual for you." She just blushed at the mention of dez.

"No way! You like him!"

"I do not! I helped cause he kept on bugging me if I knew someone that could tutor Austin. Plus have youmet the guy? He's really weird." I laughed. Trish does like him, she got so defensive. But I understand why dez kept bugging her. Trish is someone who has alot of connections, so I think dez went to the right girl.

"He's that red head that dresses...really unique right?" I hesitated a bit thinking of the right wors to say, but i settled for the term 'unique'. Trish just laughed and nodded. After our conversation we got our food and ate, after all, that IS the reason why we went to the food court in the first place.

《The day after; at school 》

Austin's POV:

Ugggh.. I still don't have a tutor. I know what you're thinking;_'how cliché, heartthrob needing a tutor' _Well, it's true. I maybe a heartthrob but I still care about my grades.I need to ask Dez if he's found someone to tutor me.

"Hey Dez!" I said as I was catching up on him. Good thing we have the same class for this period.

"Hey" he said "what's up?" He asked

" I was just wondering if you found any tutor? Cause I haven't. " it's true. I've tried looking for one but when I find one they would either have someone else to tutor, too busy or they would just fan girl.

"Well I asked Trish and she said she would ask her friend Ally, but she still hasn't told me anything."

"Ally? Is she the one who's always with Trish and Cassidy? The brunette one?" I asked

"I think so. Why?"

"Isn't she a freshman? How's she suppose to teach me?" I asked confused. How is she gonna teach me stuff that even she wasnt taught yet?

"She is, but apparently she's really smart" he said as we entered the classroom. Oh so that explains that. As we were taking our seat I see Trish approach us.

"Yo bozo! Guess who got Austin a tutor!" She said. Dez being dez said something completely out of the context.

"Fluffy, my snake?" She just rolled her eyes.

"No you dweeb! Me! And why'd you name a snake fluffy if- you know what never mind." She then turned to me.

"I got my friend to tutor you Austin, but she's a little hesitant." Doesn't matter! Atleast I have a tutor.

"Thanks Trish!"

"But-" I knew there was a catch "-she isnt so sure yet. Ally wants to meet you guys during lunch tk talk to you about the tutoring. Meaning you have to sit with us." Oh, I can handle that.

"Sure. We'll just meet you there."

"Okay" then she went to go take her seat.

《Lunch》

"Dez, help me look for Trish's table." I said also looking for her.

"Dude there she is." She said pointing to a table with Trish and four other girls that I recognize as ..wait oh no, its Brooke. Their friends with her? How can I go there when one of my stalkers are there.

"Uhh, Austin? Isn't that Brooke? The girl who made a scrapbook dedicated to you?" I winced at the mention of that. It was just plain creepy.

"I guess we'll just have to go there if I want to get a tutor." I said as I was already heading to their direction, Dez following. As I get closer I see the other three girls. Cassidy, Kira and a girl I've never seen, but no sign of Ally.

"Hey Trish! So wheres Ally?" I asked her. She just laughed and pointed at the girl I previously didn't recognize. Wait that's Ally? What happened to the girl I usually see? You know, the one with glasses and grandma clothes (no offense to her though)? This girl's hot! She's wearingwearing high waisted shorts, a blue crop top that had a quote from The Fault in our Stars and black keds. It's probably weird how I know this but I learned this from someone in my past. She, never mind. I was snapped into reality by Dez snapping infront of my face.

"Huh? What?" I said.

"Sit down. And you were starring at Ally." She said laughing. I looked to Ally to see her putting her head down, blushing. The group just laughed.

"Hey Austin" brooke said TRYING to be seductive but failing miserably.

"Uh.. hi?" I said sitting down infront of Ally (****) . The group just laughed more, Ally now joining in.

"Now lets talk tutoring" Trish said smiling.

TBC.

* * *

Yayyy! Chapter 1! Sorry for leaving you hanging right there.

So now we know more about them, well, a bit more about them. Take note about when Austin said "someone from my past" cause that's gonna be important after a few chapters.

So through out writing this I realized that at the diclaimer I wrote something in the lines of "Any resemblance in places, events and characters are coincidental" PLEASE DISREGARD THAT. What I meant to say is that anything that you recognize is not mine nor do I profit from it.

(*) Ally is one of the students who were assigned to a room that does not require a roomate.

(**) That probably didn't make sense, but it's a friend thing I guess. Me and my friends do that too, if you get my drift.

(***) Lets just pretend that they did it during a weekend.

(****) The tables are rectangular in shape. Sitting arrangement:

One side: Ally - Trish - Kira

The other side: Austin - Dez - Cassidy - Brooke

Austin's trying to stay away from brooke ;) BTW I have nothing against brooke, this is just in the story.

**Links for outfits are to be posted in my bio.**

Anyways, thanks for reading! Tell me what you thing will happen next and please Review.

Follow my twitter: Ohare-airen

Instagram: ohare_airen

Sound cloud: Airen Magdalena


	3. Deals and Diners

**Chapter 2 everyone! I would've posted earlier but my little brother 'accidentally' deleted the original one. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Deals and Diners

《The Morning before the meeting 》

Ally's POV:

Beep!

Beep!

Beep! Uggggh! I don't really want to go to school. Not because of studying but becauseof what people will say about how I look. What if people don't like how I look?

I sighed and stood up to shower. I got my clothes and went to the bathroom (*). _Everythings gonna be alright Ally._ I thought to myself.I was finishing my make up when I heard a knock on the door. I checked it to see Trish, so I opened the door and told her to come in.

"Hey Ally! I see your finishing your make up." Trish said as she sat down on my bed, waiting for me to finish.

"Yeah, but dont you think its too much? I mean, what if people don't like how I look?" I said, doubting a little.

"Are you kidding? You look great! Anyone would be blind to see that." I smiled. I sure hope so.

《 At school 》

Trish and I went our seperate ways since we had different classes, so I went with brooke. Thankfully Brooke and I are seatmates.

"Who's that girl?"

"Holy Shit! That's Ally Dawson! Dude, she's freaking hot!"

"Goodness! Such a wanna be!" Ugggh! Some people already hate me.

"Hey Ally, are you alright?" Brooke said.

"Yeah, I just dont like the attention I'm getting right now."

She smiled and went back to what she was previously doing. Maybe if I stay quiet and keep my head down the attention will eventually fade. Yeah, I'll do that.

《Lunch 》"Hey Trish. I thought Austin's going to seat with us?" Trish said he's going to meet us here. But Iinstead of Trish answering Brooked piped in.

"Austin's gonna sit with us?!" She asked excited. Yeah, she's obsessed with Austin. She even has a scrapbook about him. Weird right? But thats what makes Brooke, well, Brooke.

"Here they come right now." She said pointing to Austin and Dez. For a moment Austin looks like he's figuring something out but then he smiles and faces trish.

"Hey Trish! So wheres Ally?" Trish laughed and pointed at me, Austin looked at me surprised. Did I change that much for people not to recognize me? I dont even know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult. I looked at him to see him starring, apparently Dez noticed too cause he snapped infront of Austin's face.

"Huh? What?" Austin said confused. The rest laughed.

"Sit down. And you were starring at Ally" before i could stop it I already felt my cheeks getting hot, so i put my head down to prevent them from seeing me blush.

"Hey Austin!" Brooke said trying to be seductive, I almost forgot about her obsession with Austin. I guess she wasn't very successful in doing so. Austin just replied with

"Uh..hi?" I just laughed at the silliness of the two. When the laughter died down Trish brought up the topic about tutoring.

"Now lets talk tutoring."

"Yeah, so Ally can you please tutor me" he said with hopeful eyes.

"I don't know. I still don't think I'm capable of tutoring you. What if I tutor you and your grades still-" he cut me off.

"I can pay you." He said as if it was nothing.

"Excuse me?" Who does this jerk think he is?!

"I said I can pay you" He said again.

"I heard what you said. I'm not some charity you can pay, sorry but I won't accept your accept you apology. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be finishing my lunch some where else." I said standing up.

"No! I didn't mean it like that. Please. Sit down." Okay, maybe I'm over reacting just a tiny bit.I sighed but sat down.

"Think about it Ally. If you take the offer you'll be able to help pay your tuition. Even if its just a small amount." Trish inserted. I guess shes right. I'll be able to help my parents pay my tuition. After all, I'm not as rich as them. The only reason why my parents can pay my tuition is because my dad's still running sonic boom, our music shop, even at the age of 50. Maybe I should do it.

"How much?" I asked.

"$25,000 for this semester."

"What?! I think I heard wrong, did I just hear you say $25,000?" If I was drinking water I would've already spit it out.

"Yeah, why? Is it not enough? I can raise it if you want to" he said bitting into his burger. I've heard Austin's pretty rich. They own Moon's Mattress Kingdom, which has over 100 branches all over the world.

"If anything, it's more than enough.-" I paused "-Okay, I'll...I'll be your tutor""For real? Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He said going over to my side to hug me. I'll be honest, I felt sparks when we hugged.

"Ehem, if you haven't noticed we're still here." Brooke said annoyed because of the hug. After she said that Austin went to back to his side and we both sat down. I can feel Brooke glaring at me so I sent her an apologectic look since I know she likes Austin. I saw her hesitate but she nooded her head as if saying its fine.

"So, when do you plan on starting?" Kira asked.

"Well, I was wondering if we could start later after class?" After class? I dont think Im doing anythin so I complied.

"Are you guys done with the assignment for Music? You know, the one for the PBT?" (**) she said directing to Kira, Austin, Dez and Trish. They all nodded yes except for Austin.

"Shit! I havent done it yet. I was looking for a tutor and I didnt realize that its due after tomorroww! What am I gonna do?! I can't even write-" he started to panic. Before I could stop mysel I already said something.

"I can help you."

"What?" He said confused.

"I can help you, I mean, I am your tutor after all." I said as if it was the most obviousthing in the world. He stopped panicking and nodded.

"So after school at the music room?" He asked.

"Yeah."

We ate our food while talking to each other, then we went to our classes. Austin and Dez aren't that bad. They're actually fun to hang out with.

《After school 》

Austin's POV:

"Hey Dez. I'll be heading to the music room, you gonna be alright?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm hanging out with Trish anyways. We're gonna watch Zaliens!" (***) he said excitedly. Trish and Dez? Oh well.

"Okay, im going now. Bye!"

"Bye."

As I was by the door of the music room I saw that was already there. She was sitting on the piano bench, looking at the keys. I stayed by the door hiding to wait for what she was gonna do. Eventually she played something.

I didn't know she knows how to play piano.

We clawed we chained

our hearts in vain

We jumped never asking why

We kissed I fell under your spell

A love, no one could deny

Dont you ever say I just walked away

I will always want you

I can't live a lie hiding for my life

I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball

I never hit so hard in love

All I wanted was to break your wall

All you ever did was wreck me

Yeah you, you wreck me

Holy cows! Shes a freaking great singer! I made my presence known by clapping. (****)

"Great song Ally! So, whos it about? Let me guess? Dallas?"

"But.. how'd you.. and who..wait, Trish?" She asked.

"Yeah" I said sitting down beside her.

"Still can't move on?" I asked her. She should by now, its already been a month.

"No...can we please just get started with the song?" I sighed and nodded. Ally reminds me so much of HER. No Austin! Your here to study, dont think of her! I averted my attention to the song.

"So Ms. Pascual gave us two options. A love song or the opposite, a break up song." I see her frown at the mention of a love song. Damn, this girl needs to forget about that jerk.

"How about the break up song?" Ally said hoping I would agree, but its too sad for my liking.

"No, how bout you move on?" I see her freeze for a moment. She then looked down to the keys.

"Its not that easy. I loved him, and he threw that away. I spent a whole year practically worshiping him. I was the one who gave him gifts. I know, I know. He should have been the one giving me gifts but I just cant help it. I loved him so damn much. And what did he do? He broke my heart." Oh laur- I mean Ally.

"Ally you need to toughen up! You love too much like a girl! You should learn how to guard your walls! Learn how to love like a man" and then an idea came to me.

"Hey Ally, what if I teach you how to love like a guy?" I asked her excitedly.

"What?" She said confused.

"I said I'll teach you how to love like guy! I promise you, in the end you wint be the one crying after them. Instead they'll be craying after you." She thought of it for a moment.

"You promise?"

"I promise. Plus youll still get paid. Its a win win situation."

"Okay. Now, letsstart on the song..." I hope this goes well

《After 2 hours 》

Im crazy its true

Crazy for you!

"Perfect!" Ally exclaimed. Yes we picked a love song, and we made a good one too. This is the first real song ive written since lau- never mind.

"Umm.. do you need to finish anything else?" I thought it over, nope.

"Nah, all good" I replied

"So we're finished here?" I nodded.

"I'm gonna go get dinner. Wanna come with?" I smirked. I guess I shoukd start teaching her.

"Lesson number one Ally. Don't be the guy. Wait for the guy to ask you"

"Oh, alright. But do you still wanna come with" she said getting her bag. I laughed and said yes.

We went to Melody Diner. We stayed there longer than intended, maybe because we talked to each other. I got to know her more. I got to know that her favorite color is red, she loves pickles, she knows how to play the piano and the guitar and she really likes lame jokes. Ally's not actually bad to hang out with, she's great company. She's also really pretty. Wait.. what? _She's just like her. She reminds you of Laura, you're slowly falling for her. Just like before. _No! I refuse to believe in that. You have to stop Iit Austin.

"Uhh, Austin I better go back to my dorm its getting late." She said standing up. I checked the time, woah, did stay for that long?

"Yeah I probably should go too. Hey let's go back together. You know, since our dorm buildings are justbeside each other." _It's starting. _Shut up!

Just when we were about to go our seperate ways I hear her say something.

"So can I have your number. To text you when the next tutor meeting is" I laughed

"Lesson number two. Don't go to the guy, let the guy go to you. But heres my number." I said handing her a piece of paper with my number. She just blushed and I smiled. We said our byes and went to our dorms.

_Face it. You can't help but like her. She attracts you. _

* * *

**Who is 'she'? And why is Austin constantly thinking about her?**

** Tell me who you think she is and what part in Austin's life is she. Review please :)**

**(*) She has her own bathroom**

**(**) I don't know if your school has this, but we do. If you guys don't know the meaning of PBT its Performance Based Test.**

**(***) Hey I think somethings brewing between the two *wink* Trez.**

**(****) In this story Ally doesnt have stage fright. As you see this fanfic is somwhat OOC.**

**Thanks for reading guys! More to come. **

**Follow my twitter: Ohare-airen**


	4. Books and Songs

**Luckystarz1 : Laura is likely to e a gil Austin loved and then lost. Austin sees traits and similarities in Ally that he did with Laura. I know Ally' but I think her confidence is sexy and smart. I can't believe how much money Austin's going to pay Ally to tutor him! Haha Austin is going to teach Ally to love like a guy. Smh ready for the next chapter! :-)**

** -** Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Most of my reviews are from you :) Your so close! But there are important things that you guys are gonna find out. Somethings are unexpected ;) Haha! Yeah, take note that Austin is really rich, meaning $25,000 for him is practically like $5 to us. That idea was partly inspired by London Tipton)

**Holy cows! 1,166 views as of May 26 . Thank you, you guys are the best! **

**Anyways, heres chapter three!**

* * *

**Chapter three: Books and Songs**

《 One week later 》

Austin's POV:

"I'm so gonna beat you!" Yeah I get pretty competitive when Iit comes to video games. Oh yeah, we're in our dorm room (*) playing "Zaliens: The attack".

"Yeah, yeah. So..hows studying with Ally? I still can't believe your giving her that much money just to tutor you. With that money I could ship a unicorn here!" What? Unicorn?

"Unicorn? Dont you mean- never mind. Studying qith Ally wasn't bad, we actually get the work done." Kick, dodge, punch! Yes!

"I win!" I said placing down my controller.

"Oh man! I guess I have to pay benji the pelican $5-" I don't even want to know "-now about Ally. Doesn't she remind you of someone?" _Laura! She reminds me of Laura!_

"No.-" _ Liar! "- _But dude, I think I like her. She's nice and all that, but there's something about her." _Yeah, there is. She doesn't just act like Laura, she freaking looks like her too! _ Stop it Austin!

"Well, you went to the right person! It's time for _"The Love Whisperer"_" He looks to the side and whisper that.

"No one calls you that" I said imitating him.

"Whatever. So, you like Ally?-" I nodded "-Don't you think this is a dangerous game your playing? I know she reminds of you of Laura. But dude! Its been three years! I think its time for you to 'see' someone else but her." I sighed. I'm not yet ready to let go, I don't think I ever will be.

"I know. I can't help but like Ally!" It's true, I do like her.

"Maybe she'll be the one who'll make you move on. I think you should ask her out"

"Yeah, one problem. I kind of told her that I'm gonna teach her how to love like a guy."

"Austin! That's like revealing secrets from the "Guy Book"." Guy book? What is he 12? Well, he does act like a seven year old, but thats just Dez.

"Good thing I'm also Dr. Cupid! Now, I think you can still teach her how to love like, well, us. But put limits on it. Maybe teach her a few things here and there, just so she can move on from Dallas." Maybe I should. Smart Dez can really give advice.

"Maybe. I'll ask her later! Now help me clean this place up! I told her that we'll study here ." I said. Picking up the bags of chips son the floor.

《 Ally' dorm 》

"Hey Trish! Are you gonna stay here while I'm out?" Yes. She's here again. Trish is always here. She's here more than she is at her dorm, I thunk its because of her Goth-ish rommate.

"Yeah." She said flipping a page of her magazine. I picked up my bag and head for the door saying bye.

I looked down to what I was wearing and checked if it was good, or atleast bearable. I was wearing a sheer back lace sport crop tee, white skinny jeans and american flag designed vans. I've never felt the urge to look nice for anyone before, is it because of my new found interest in Austin? ... Yes, I maybe, sort of, kinda like Austin. He's a great guy! Who wouldn't like him? He IS called the heart throb.

Dorm number 204

204

204. Oh! There it is. I knocked on the door and Dez was the one who answered."Hey Ally! Austins just preparing his books."

"Oh okay." There was a moment of silence.

"Soo.. can I come in?" I asked Dez since he was looking at me, as if figuring something out.

"Oh, uh yeah, come in Laura. I MEAN ALLY." He covered up quicky. Who's Laura? Okay, I'll just Iignore the fact that Dez just called me Laura. He stepped away so I could come in.

"Thanks." I then spotted Austin sitting down on the futon infront of a coffee table and flat screen TV.

"Hey Austin!" I looked around the place. It was pretty clean, and arranged.

"Hey, come sit" He said patting the futon.

"Hey umm, Austin and Ally, I'm gonna go out for a while. You guys do your thing." He said then smirked at Austin. Austin and Ally. Has a nice ring to it.

"So where do we start?" I asked him.

"How about Literature?"(**) I nodded. I got my bag and looked for the book, and then I realize something. I don't have their literature book! I forgot to borrow Trish's. Okay, think Ally. Maybe I could go to Cassidy's and ask if I could borrow her book. I'll just do that.

"Ummm...Austin. Is it okay if I got to Cassidy's and borrow her literature book? I forgot to borrow Trish's." I said standing up. I feel so stupid.

"No need. We can just share my book!"

"Oh okay." I sat back down.

《 1 hour later 》

We were both reading something from the book. We're so close. I looked at him to see him reading the book consentration evident on his face. He must have felt me looking since he looked up. We're now face to face. We held each others gazes for a while. I swear! I can feel him leaning in. But before anything could happen I looked back down at the book.

"So, erm..are you done reading?" a blush creeping into my cheeks.

"Oh umm, yeah." It was silent for a moment, until he broke it.

"So, Ally. I know we've only known each other for a week but, erm, d-do you maybe w-wanna go out with me?" He a nervously asked. OH. MY. GOD. AUSTIN MOON IS ASKING ME OUT! Say something Ally! I broke into a smile.

"Of course."

"Really?" He asked a bit surprised.

"Yes." "YES!" I saw him fist pump the air and do a mini victory dance. He stopped when he realized that I was still there.

"Hey, sup?" He did his signature Austin moon pause, regaining his cool. I just laughed and shook my head. At the corner of my eye I saw him smiling.

《 5 hours later; Allys dorm 》

"Oh my God Trish! He asked me out!" I said grinning. I'm so excited. I think I'm finally moving from Dallas!

"Oh my God! Where are you going? What are you going to do? What are you gonna wear?" I have never seen Trish this excited with Dallas before.

"We're going to the beach (***), I'm not sure with what we're doing and I was hoping you could help me" I said.

"Don't worry! Trish Dela Rosa is here to help you!"

Three hours later I found myself wearing a floral dress with T strap ankle sandals. Not long we heard a knock on the door. I'm guessing thats Austin. I went to go get my bag while Trish opened the door.

"Hey Ally! Austins here!" Trish yelled. I went to the door and saw Austin. He was wearing a white v-neck shirt, a denim shirt (rolled up sleeves), cropped (brown/beige) chinos and cream colored loafers. I gotta admit, he looks pretty great.

"Hey Austin!" I said but he didn't say anything. Instead he just looked me up and down. Oh no! What if he doesnt like what I'm wearing?

"Erm..is it too short? I could change if you want? I knew I should have worn the red one." I said turning around to go change, but I stopped when I felt someone grab my wrist.

"No! Dont change! You look great!" I turned around to face him. I smiled.

"You don't look so bad too."

"So lets go?" I nodded. We said our goodbyes to Trish and left.

We arrived at a secluded part of the beach. Oh my God! The site I'm seeing is so beautiful. It looks like it was a scene taken from a movie. There was a small fire in the middle. Laying there were some camp chairs and a cooler of food. He even set a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice. But as we neared the area I saw Dez.

I looked at Austin, confused. He faced Dez and said a quiet thank you. Dez then left us alone.

"He lit and guarded the fire." Austin said removing me from my confusion. This is so perfect! Dallas never took the time to do this to me.

"Did you set all this up?"

"Yup, with the help of a few friends"

"Thank you, for all this." He just smiled.

"You in the mood for pickles?" He took out a jar of pickles (****)

"Holy cows you remembered! Thank you! Thank you! Youre the best!" I said hugging the jar.

"I do try" He confidently said. I was ndering where that ego went, I guess it returned. I playfully rolled my eyes at him.

"I was refering to the jar of pickles. They really are the best." I tried to keep a straight face but failing both laughed at the silliness of what I just said.

"You know, your beautiful when you laugh." He said once the laughter died down. I blushed at his comment. I never really pegged him as this type of guy. I always thought he was a player, but i guess i thought wrong.

《Two hours into the date 》

"...and guess what the banana gave the monkey." He was telling me one of his, what he calls "Ally jokes".

"What?" I eagerly asked.

"A banana!" I cracked up. It was the funniest thing ever! Who wouldnt laugh?

"You know, your beautiful when you laugh." He said once the laughter died down. I blushed at his comment. I never really pegged him as this type of guy. I always thought he was a player, but i guess i thought wrong. He grabbed a guitar from behind him. Wait..when did that get there?

"Hey, erm, Ally. I want you to hear something." He started playing a melody, I kinda recognize it. Oh my gosh! He 's playing "All of the Stars" by Ed Sheeran (*****). I absolutely love that song!

It's just another night

And I'm staring at the moon

I saw a shooting star

And thought of you

I sang a lullaby

By the waterside and knew

If you were here,I'd sing to you

You're on the other side

As the skyline splits in two

I'm miles away from seeing you

I can see the stars

From America

I wonder, do you see them, too?

So open your eyes and see

The way our horizons meet

And all of the lights will lead

Into the night with me

And I know these scars will bleed

But both of our hearts believe

All of these stars will guide us home

I can hear your heart

On the radio beat

They're playing 'Chasing Cars'

And I thought of us

Back to the time,

You were lying next to me

I looked across and fell in love

So I took your hand

Back through lamp lit streets I knew

Everything led back to you

So can you see the stars?

Over Amsterdam

You're the song my heart is

Beating to

So open your eyes and see

The way our horizons meet

And all of the lights will lead

Into the night with me

And I know these scars will bleed

But both of our hearts believe

All of these stars will guide us home

And, oh,

I knowAnd oh,

I know, oh

I can see the stars

From America

Theres something about the way he sang it that made me think that theres more to that song than just him singing it. While he was singing it he kept on looking at the sky. It makes me wonder, why? Maybe because the song had something to do with the stars. I looked at him and saw him still looking up.

"Austin?" He looked at me.

"That was great. You have a great voice." He really does. Its so distinct.

"Thanks." He said and smiled. "Its getting late, I think I should get you home. I dont want Trish to huny me down" we laughed.

"Yeah, but how bout all this? Do we just leave it here." I asked, refering to the mess we made.

"No worries. I hired someone to clean this all up." Oh, the perks of being rich. I nodded and we both stood up to get going. But as soon as we stood up I felt raindrops slowly sloly hit us. I knew this day was too good to be true.

"Looks like it gonna rain." Austin said.

"Yeah, the cars too far. Lets stay there for a while." I said pointing to a small snack shack with a covered area, not so far from where we stand. It was closed for the night.

"Well we better get there. Fast!" Rains starting to pour down! We started running there, arriving only to be a bit wet. A few minutes later Austin stepped out of the shaded area.

"Austin! Youre gonna get wet!" I shouted.

"That's the point! Come on Ally! Join me!" He said. Oh what the heck! I stepped out of shaded area too.

《 1 hour later 》

We're now infront of my door, soaking wet because of the rain.

"Thanks for the date Austin. Best first date ever." I smiled.

"So does it get me a second date?" He cautiously asked. Hell yeah!

"After all that fun just for the first date? Of course" He fist pumped the air, just like when I agreed for the first date.

"I'll get going. Its getting late. And I had fun too." _No! Don't go yet!_

"Okay, bye"

"Bye." He started to walk away. _ALLY! DO SOMETHING! _

"Austin wait!" He stopped and I ran up to him.

"Ally wh-" before he could finish I kissed his cheek.

"I just wanted to say goodnight" I smirked seeing him blush. I just made Austin Moon blush!

"Y-yeah g-good n-night" He stuttered while holding his cheek. I just laughed and walked to my door. Once I saw that he was gone I went inside where in I saw Trish waiting for me.

"Ally! How was the date?! And why are you wet?"

"Trish it was perfect! There was a fire and *sneaze*-" thats odd but I shrugged the thought off "-erm, and a food cooler *sneaze*"

"Ally, are you okay?" Trish aasked worried.

"Yeah *sneaze*"

_Uh oh._

* * *

**TBC**

**Yayy! Chap 3 is done! Sorry about the errors.**

**A/N IMPORTANT!:**

**I'm thinking of doing a one-shot. But Im not really sure if I should do Never Ending or Looking for Forever (summaries are on my bio) HELP PLEASE! **

**If anyone of you tries the date I just put there, dont blame me if it doesnt go well. I've never dated before (mainly because I dont think im ready and mature enough as a teenager) so I suggest that you dont do anything there. I'm one of those conserved people that believe that you should wait for the right time. I'm still waiting for Ross to ask me out, HAHA! But I'm also waiting for him to ask Laura out...even if what i just said didnt make sense.**

**Sorry if you think this chapter is so cliché. I couldnt think of anything that wasnt less cliché than this. **

**So I'm suggesting that you guys take note of the part when Austin was singing, its pretty important. Allys noticing somethings about Austin that are a bit off. *wink* BTW the song "All of the Stars" is awesome! Its gonna be the credit song for TFIOS! eeep! So excited to watch it!**

**(*) Austin and Dez share a dorm**

**(**) I wasnt sure what subject to put since I'm not in college yet.**

**(***) Night date**

**(****) Refer to chapter 2: "Deals and Diners". Its somewhere near the end.**

**(*****) Again! Great song! **

**Outfits are in my bio.**

**Anyways thanks for reading! Review your suggestions for the next chapter! **

**Follow my twitter: Ohare-airen**


	5. Tissues and Tee Shirts

**Chapter four: Tissues and Tee Shirts**

《The next day 》

Ally's POV:

Playing in the rain wasn't such a great idea. I learned that the hard way. Although last night was great, all good things must come to an end. Now I'm here in my dorm room, wearing a sweater and sweatpants with ridiculously big, yet comfortable slippers. (*) I hate being sick! All the vomiting, the tissues and the runny nose. Not to mention not being able to go to school. Imagine all the work I have to make up for!

"Hey Ally! Ready to got to- what happened to you?" Trish said walking in. If your wondering how she got in, she has a key duplicate which I gave her.

"Turns out playing in the rain got me sick" I said while grabbing a put down her bag and walked to me. She brought her hand on my forehead.

"Ally! You have a fever! I think I should stay here and just take care of you." Thats so nice of Trish, but I cant let her do that.

"Trish I don't think that's a good idea. I cant *sneaze* let you do that for me." I smiled at her.

"Puh-lease! Your keeping me from going to school, of course its a great idea! Plus, I can't leave you knowing that your in this condition." I laughed, thats such a Trish thing to say, always wanting to get away from any type of work.

"Well, how about our *sneaze* homeworks? *sneaze* Or projects?" I asked Trish.

"Relax, I'm gonna ask Cassidy to collect mine and Brooke to collect yours. Problem solved" I suppose shes right. I nodded and Trish texted Cass and Brooke.

"Now let me get soup for you." Trish said rather than offered.

"Don't forget the pickles!" Trish looked at me weirdly.

"16 years, I've known you for 16 years yet I never understood your obsession with pickles." I laughed.

"Just like how I never understood your obsession with animal print." I smirked.

"Touché Ally, touché. " she said going outside to get soup.

-5 mins. later-

"So Ally. You never told me what happened with your date?" Trish excitedly asked. I smiled at the mention of the date.

"It was perfect. He set up a fire, layed out camp chairs, put a cooler of food and there was even champagne! Best part, he sang me a song. And not just any song, he sang "All of the Stars". He also got me to play in the rain, totally worth getting sick." I left out the part about him getting into the song. I still wonder whats the deal with him and that song. Maybe its his favorite song too?

"Sounds like you had fun. But I can't believe that no fun goody goody Ally Dawson finally did something at least a bit spontaneous! You sure do like Austin."

"Hey! I'm fun! Remember that time when... or that time.. nah, I got nothing." We just laughed.

"But seriously Ally. He's got you wrapped around his finger." Maybe he does. Its just that there something different in him.

"I don't know Trish. I've felt things that I never felt with Dallas nor Elliot. You out of all people should know that I never believed in sparks or the shocks you feel when you touch that special someone, sure I belive in love and even in those butterflies, but those? I dont think so.-" I paused for a moment.

"But with Austin I feel like I'm having second thoughts about not believing in them. I mean, when I'm with him I suddenly forget about everyone and everything around us. It maybe cliché, but its all true"

All the things I thought were just felt in the movies, became all true to me. Cheesy, I know.

"Looks like someones inlove!" Trish smirked, nudging me.

"No! Im not!" I denied

_You're in love with him. _No!

_Don't deny it._

"Yes you are!"

"No Im not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Ha! You just said yes!" I sighed. _Am I really in love with Austin?_

"I dont know Trish"

"You should know Ally. You've told me before that you love Dallas. Shouldnt you know if you feel the same for Austin?"

"Thats the problem Trish.I don't feel the same for Austin. My feelings for him are much stronger than with Dallas. Now, I'm not really sure if I did love Dallas."

"I think you just answered your own question. You thought your feeling for dallas was love, what more for your stronger feelings for Austin." My eyes widened at realization.

_I'm in love with Austin Moon_

"Ally. Love are alot like birds. If you set them free, there may be some trouble but theyll eventually go to the right path." She added, putting her hands together as if making bird wings.

"Oh no! I'm turning into Dez."

"Speaking of Dez. What's up with you two? You've been with each other a lot. " I asked her.

"No we havent!" She defended.

"Yeah you were. Remeber that time when we had to tutorand the you guys left to play Zaliens: The attack of zombie. Come to think of it, you only spend half of the time of lunch given to us then you disappear with Dez. Are you guys together?" I teased her, but im seriously confused.

"Erm, do you want a pickle?" She nervously offered.

"Stop trying to change the subject." She sighed.

"Its just something we're working on. I cant tell you right now." I smiled. Atleast she told me something.

"I understand, now can you get me another box of tissue? I think I'm running out." I lifted the almost empty box. Then we heard a knock on the door.

《 At school; Lunch 》

Austin's POV:

"Dez, have you seen Trish and Ally?" I asked Dez as we went to the cafeteria. I haven't seen them all day.

"No. Maybe we'll see them when we get to the table." Ever since we made the deal we sat with Ally, Trish and the other girls.

We were at the table, but there was no sign of Ally nor Trish. I hope theyre okay. As usaual Brooke was the first on to greet me. She really is a nice girl, its just that she can get a bit...obsessive.

"H-hey Austin! Come, sit beside me." She said as she patted to the seat next to her, grinning.

"Uhmm.. thanks but I think I'll just sit beside Dez." I said sitting down beside the said guy.

"So.. where's Trish and Ally?" I asked them. Kira just shrugged so we looked at Cassidy and Brooke.

"Oh, erm, Trish texted us that they couldnt come to school today and asked if we could collect the notes and homeworks they missed." I was about to ask her why they were absent but Dez beat me to it.

"Did they tell you why theyre absent?"

"Nope. Probably something improtant." I wonder what happened to them.

《 After school; Austin and Dez' Dorm 》

"Austin stop worrying. Its only been one day. Its normal for Trish to be absent." Ya for Trish.

"Its normal FOR Trish, not Ally." I heard him sigh.

"They probably just went to visit someone or Trish just convinced Ally to not got to school for once." Okay, maybe I'm over reacting. Oh, well?

"I guess your right."

"So dude, how was your date?" I smiled at the mention of that ( deja vu anyone?).

"It went great. I sang her "All of the Stars"." I said.

"Austin, again with that song. Why do you always seem to go back to Laura? Laura's your past, Ally's your present." I dont know why, but what Dez said just made me feel guilty.

"I dont know Dez! For three years I've never felt anything for anyone except Laura and then Ally comes along and changes that. When she kissed me last night, I felt the spark that I once felt with _ her, _even if it was just on the cheek. All the things I've felt with Laura, I felt with her."

"I-i think im in love with her" _Am I in love with her? Loves a big word. _

"Your in deep shit man." Dez said shaking his head. Yes I am Dez, yes I am.

"I'm just scared that when we both fall I wont be able to catch her." That may sound girly but Iits the truth. Its not always that I talk about falling in love.

"Dude, just be sure that if ever you don't, you'll be able to fixwhat you broke. " I sure hope so.

《 The next day 》

Ally's POV: (sorry for changing POVs so much)

I texted Austin telling him to meet me at the music room, which is where I am right now. I decided to tell Austin that I love him, but if he doesnt love me back I'll try to be friends with him. After five minutes he walked in and sat beside me.

"Ally! Where were you yesterday? I was fucking worried!" Awww he was worried! Hes such a great guy.

"I was sick, truns out playing in the rain with an immune system like mine isnt such a great idea."

"Shit! Thats my fault! If i didnt force you to play in the rain you wouldnt have gotten sick. But why didnt you tell me? I could've taken care of you! I shoul-" I stopped him from further rambling.

"Austin! It wasnt your fault. I was the one who agreed to doing it. Plus its not like I was alone was with me all day. Im okay now." I said trying to ease things up. I heard him sigh before saying something.

"So why did you want me here?" oh God, the nerves are kicking in.

"I, erm, I err, wanted to erm, play something." I said and he smiled. I started playing.

In the morning when you wake up

I like to believe you are thinking of me

And when the sun comes through your window

I like to believe you've been dreaming of me

Dreaming mmm mmm

I know'cause I'd spend half this morning

Thinking about the t-shirt you sleep in

I should know'cause I'd spend all the whole day

Listening to your message I'm keeping and never deleting

When I saw you,

Everyone knew

I liked the effect that you had on my eyes

But no one else heard

The weight of your words

Or felt the effect that they have on my mind

Falling mmm mmm

I know'cause I'd spend half this morning

Thinking about the t-shirt you sleep in

I should know'cause I'd spend all the whole day

Listening to your message I'm keeping and never deleting

As I played the last note and looked at Austin to see his reaction. I hope he got what I'm trying to say.

"Ally! Thats an awesome song! Did you write it?"(**) I nodded.

"Who was it about?" And the question I've been waiting for.

"Austin, I know I shouldnt be the first one telling you this and we've only been to one date so far, but I cant help but have feelings for you. Strong ones. At first I thought it was just something to cover up my heart ache for Dallas but then I realize it wasnt.-" I paused. Knowing that what I'll be saying next will either make or break us.

"I- I l-love you, Austin." Finally! He was silent for a minute, and the he said something.

"Ally, I-I feel the same way" He smiled.

"You do?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I love you too, erm, Lau- A-Ally." He smiled. I swear I heard him say 'Lau', but it might just be me and my nerves or maybe he was just nervous. I smiled back and hugged him.

"So what does this make us?" I asked when we pulled apart.

"I dont know... do you, Ally Dawson, want to be my girlfriend?" I smiled even more, if that was even possible.

"I thought youd never ask"

_Im so freaking happy! But why do I have a feeling that it was all too good to be true?_

* * *

**Chapter 4 is done! **

**I was so tempted to skip all this and go directly into the climax of this story, but then the story wouldnt make sense if I did that. **

**Haha! I bet most of you thought that Austin was going to be the one who would take care of Ally. I made it Trish instead ;) I didnt know any other situation that would make Ally slowly realize her love for Austin.**

**Austins a bit of a jerk in this chapter, you know, cause he almost said Laura instead of Ally. Who agrees with me?**

**There will be many more twists in this story so keep reading.**

**(*) If you want to see what Ally was wearing (when she was sick) I'll be posting it on my bio.**

**(**) This song is by Birdy. Its in the soundtrack of TFIOS. Its something worth listening**


	6. Reviews and Suggestions

Sorry not a chapter. BUT VERY IMPORTANT.

So I have been distracted lately with school coming up and traveling back and forth. I wasnt able to update because, one I feel as though my story isnt really being read, two because reviews arent coming and lastly I havent really felt inspired.

I want to know if you guys want me to skip ahead to the climax, or consider a suggestion? If you do have one please please please tell me through review or PM.

I dont want to be one of those writers who demand to get reviews before they update but I kind of know why they do that now. So until I get 10 reviews or a suggestion that inspires me, I wont be updating

Im sorry if you think im pathetic for writing this, so sorry, but I just really want to know what the readers want to, well, read.

Thanks.


	7. Nicknames and Birthdays

**Im so sorry for making you guys wait this long for an update. Thanks toeveryone who has PMed and reviewed their suggestions, they've helped alot! There will be 2-4 chapters to be uploaded before the climax of the story, and I guarantee that if you are a fan or if you find this storyinteresting then the next chapters before the climax are must reads. **

**I already have the story planned out, but school is starting. And with my dance club, choral, Einstein and being the class president, I dont think I can update every other day. So please dont expect me to, maybe during the weekends I can update but theres no guarantee.**

**Anyways, heres chapter 6.**

* * *

**Chapter six: Nicknames and birthdays.**

Ally's POV:

《2 months into their relationship. 》

It's been 2 months since Austin and I got together. Time sure does fly.

Before being with Dallas, I had liked going to school because I liked learning. After we'd gotten together, he became my reason for the long hours of sitting on the chair waiting for it to be lunch, or simply going to school. And when we broke up everything seemed dull and boring, well that was until Austin came. Unlike with Dallas, with Austin I felt like he was the reason for waking up.

_Flashback._

_I was walking to where my first class will be held, when somebody came up behind me and covered my eyes with their hands._

_"Good moring, sweetheart! Guess who?" _

_I sighed "Austin Monica Moon, stop playing games. And really? Sweetheart?" I heard him laugh and remove his hands. He gave me a slight hip bump as he walked beside me. _

_"So grumpy. I wasn't trying to play games. I was being sweet!"_

_"Whatever."_

_He laughed and pinched my cheeks. _

_"So cute! I'm so crushing on you sweetheart!" He grinned and gave me a smack._

_"Hey!" I protested, trying to fight off the blush._

_"We're on campus! That's PDA!"_

_"I dont care about rules sweetheart. I'll kiss you whenever I want to. Besides, your my girlfriend." I smiled, I still loved hearing him call me his girlfriend. It felt so surreal._

_"Fine. I'm never gonna win against you. By the way, wheres Dez?" They were always together, I wonder why not today._

_"I'm jealous sweetheart. I'm the one with you, and you still look for other boys. But if you must know, he's with Trish." With Trish? Again? Oh well._

_"Such a drama queen!" I laughed. "Dude, it doesn't suit you!"_

_"Don't call me dude! You're not a guy! Call me sweetheart."_

_"That's cheesy" _

_"It's sweet. 'Sweetheart'." He grinned as he tested the way it rolled off his tongue. _

_"See? It's cute. Just like me" he winked. I would never win against this guy. Cocky or not, he could be adorable._

_"Fine. Sweetheary. Happy?"_

_"Of course, sweetheart! Now, lets go to your room. I'll walk you there."_

_End of Flashback._

Ever since that day we called each other sweetheart. He made the moments we have together extra special. But I have to admit, sometimes during our dates he would stare at me, and it wasnt the 'you look beautiful' kind of stare. It was weird, its like he was with me, but wasnt really with _me. _If you know what I mean.

...

(Saturday)

"Alllllllyyyyy!" Brooke said as she saw me with kira at the mall.

"Oh hey brooke!" I said.

"It's Austin's birthday next friday! What are you gonna do for him?" Surprisingly, Brooke didnt get all crazy when Austin and I got together. She said she understands, and that she wants Austin to be happy.

"How did you-?" I asked but then stopped when Iii realized how she knew. "-you know what, never mind."

I thought it over. What am I gonna do for him? I know he loves parties. Maybe I should throw him one? No, he loves going to parties. He didnt like hosting one. He said there was too much cleaning up. Maybe a small get together? With just me, dez, trish, cassidy, kira, and brooke. I'll even cook him his favourite food.

"I'm throwing him a surprise get together. You should come. There wont be much people though. Just you, me, austin and the rest of the gang." I smiled, and she smiled back. Replying a simple 'okay'.

So Kira and I went to her room to talk about what else to do for his birthday.

And then I realized something. I didnt know what his favorite was. I'm the worst girlfriend in the world. I dont even know what he likes to eat!

I didnt know who to ask, so I texted the one person who I was sure about knowing the answer.

Brooke.

_A: Heyy, Brooke. Do you, umm, maybe know what Austin's favorite food is?_

I waited for atleast 2 minutes before I got the answer.

_B: of course! It's pancakes ;) ;)_

Pancakes huh? Wasnt so complicated. I think I could pull it off. If only I knew how to cook.

...

(Monday)

I went to school to see Austin talking with a guy.

"Hey sweetheart." I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Hey. Sweetheart this is Ethan. He's a close friend of mine" He said as he introduced me to a brunette guy who was slightly shorter than Austin. I got to admit, he is cute. But Austin surely beats him.

"Ethan, this is my girlfriend Ally." I smiled.

"Hey ethan." I said as I offered my hand for him to shake, but insteadhe just looked at it and nodded.

"Okay then." I awkwardly put my hand in my pocket. Whats up with this guy?

"Sorry, he's not really good at making friends." Austin said, glaring at ethan.

What the? I swear I heard ethan say _'and apparently you havent moved on'_. Move on? From what? This ethan guy becomes more and more of a mystery everyminute.

...

The days that followed after meeting ethan were a blur.

Honestly, ethan wasnt really a bad guy. He wasnt hard to be friends with. Hes just really mysterious.

I found myself in a private playground watching the clouds form shapes that were beyond imagination. But I wasnt alone. I saw Ethan strumming on a guitar, singing softly. He didnt seem to mind that I was there.

The song was quite familiar. And the it hit me, I realized it was "I'll be". When he finished, I sat beside him and smiled.

"That was beautiful, Ethan." I said. He merely shrugged. "Wasthat dedicated to anyone in particular?" I teased.

He gave me a some what mysterious smile.

"That's for me to know and you to find out-soon." He patted me on the head. "Can we just move on from this? How 'bout you play something."

"Yeah, sure. What do you wanna hear?" I asked smiling.

"Anything, play me anything." He answered. _"As long as you're the one singing it." _

"What was that?" I asked him.

"Nothing."

An hour later, after all the singing and jamming. I asked him if he could go to the grocery with me. And he did.

Ethan was fun to be with, especially when he isnt being mysterious and grumpy. He was sweet, funny and thoughtful. I also noticed that he seemed to know what he was doing as he helped me with my groceries.

"Hey, you look like youre used to this."

"Yeah, I lived alone, so I got used to it."

"You'd be a good boyfriend and husband someday." I teased. Was that a blush? How adorable!

He had a seperate cart so to hide his embarrassment he hit my cart to his. Pretty soon we were bumping carts. We were having so much fun.

...

(Friday)

Four attempts and a first degree burn on my arm later, I finally declared my pancakes a success.

It was Austin's birthday so I called over the others to help me prepare for Austins surprise.

"Okay guys, he's coming." Dez said in a hushed tone.

"Hey Ally I'm here for our tuto-" "SURPRISE!" We yelled and he smiled.

I ran up to him and kissed him.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." I smiled. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" He asked, excitement shining in his eyes. He looked so adorable like that.

"Close your eyes austin." I softly said, and he followed.

I asked Trish to pass me the plate of pancakes.

"Ally, I dont think-"

"Shhhh." Kira cut him out.

I took the plate and put it on top of the table.

"Surprise!" I exclaimed. He looked surprised. Speechless, even.

"Who.. who cooked that?" He asked. Okay that wasn't the reaction I'd been expecting.

"Ally stop." Ethan said but I choose to ignore him.

"I did." I replied. "And you should be thankful too! It's my first time cooking for anybody!"

"Thank you." He said. "But can we just order pizza?" I felt my heart breaking all over again. I put effort into this, but he wouldnt even try it.

"Why order, when we have this? Its good i promise."

"I'm allergic to that." He said not looking at me. He was lying.

"But Brooke said it was your favorite. " i said looking at brooke.

"You see.." he couldnt even make an excuse. It hurts, damn it! I just wanted to make him happy but everything I did seemed to fall short.

"No I dont see! I worked hard for this! I even got injured, see?" I held out my arm. "You know what. Nevermind."

"Sweetheart! I'm sorry."

I briefly heard ethan and dez scolding brooke. I think it was for telling me.

"Sweetheart, sorry." I hadnt been expecting this. I expected himto smile at me and ask me how I found out.

I didnt realize I was crying until Austin wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" He asked as he cradled my face in his hands.

"You.. I-i thought it was your favorite." I said calmer.

"It used to be." He corrected. "But now I dont like it that much."

"Why not?"

"Lets not talk about it." He said as he kissed my forehead. I didnt want him to pull away. I wanted to stay like that forever.

"Will you ever tell me?"

"Someday."

I didnt push him into answering because I dont want him to feel pressured. He sometimes act like theres so much more to him than just 'Austin Moon heart throb and totally great boyfriend". He has a lot of secrets, but I promised myself that I would eventually find out about all of them soon.

So we spent his birthday watching movies and playing games. It was simple yet fun.

Although throughout the celebration I could keep one thing of my mind.

_'I cant wait for that 'someday' to come'_

* * *

**Done.**

**Sorry this wasnt my best work, there were a lot of time skips and such. I'll try my best next time. This chapter was kind of rushed but at the same time its pretty important since we met another charater and the other sides of some characters.**

**Allys getting pretty close to Ethan. Why do you think he is so mysterious? And what is his role in everyones life? Is he hiding something? So many questions that are yet to be answered.**

**Austin is such a jerk. If that happened to me I wouldnt have known what to do.**

**So mamy things are gonna happen. I hope i'll be able to find time ro update. **

**IMPORTANT:**

**Do you guys want me to write a sequel? If so should I write it right after this story or should I do hidden first (summary in my bio) and then the sequel? Please Pm or review your answer.**

**Thanks for reading. R&R**

**Follow my twitter: Ohare-airen**

**Ig: ohare_airen**


	8. Breaks and Beach Houses

**Oh my. Most of you guys probably misinterpreted Brooke's actions as a negative one. Please take note that Brooke too is a freshman, just like Ally, so she doesnt know anything about Laura.**

**I'm guessing alot of you are dying to know what happened ais just really a myd whats wrong with Austin, but I realized that I just can't skip to the climax. There are some things that need to be done.**

**On with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter seven:**

Ally's POV:

Secrets.

They say some things are best unexplained, but are they really? Theres this thing with Austin which I really dont know. Sometimes I just tell my self that I'm just being paranoid. Maybe because I dont want a repeat of Dallas. Then theres Ethan. Who is just a mystery, he's so confusing. There are times when hes so thoughtful and sweet, then there are times that he's so grumpy and secretive. Most of all theres Trish and Dez. Surprising right? They're always together whenever there's free time.

Ugghh. I need a break.

...

"Guyys!" Kira excitedly said as she placed her tray on the table and sat down.

"So, my dad called me. He's inviting you guys to stay at our beach house for our sem break. What do you say?" She said smiling.

Its as if she read my mind! A vacation is just what we need. A time away from all stress and drama.

"Yeah sure." I said trying not to sound overly excited.

"We're up for it too." Brooke and Cassidy said. I looked at Austin as if asking him to go.

"Yeah why not?" He smiled. "How about you Ethan? You think you can come?" He continued. We looked at him waiting for an answer. And of course he seemed like he didnt really care.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Grumpy ethan is present.

I noticed that it took a while for Trish and Dez to answer. Usually Trish would be the first one to agree when it comes to vacations and getting away from school.

"We, erm, I'm not really sure." Dez said looking at Trish.

"Uhh, I'm just gonna go get some yogurt. Doofus, go with me." She practically dragged Dez up. From a distance I see them talking to each other, as if deciding on something. I wonder whats up.

Eventually they went back with, of course, yogurts.

"We'll come." Trish answered, beaming.

"Then that sets it! We leave after two days so start packing your bags."

"Wait.. how long are we gonna stay there?"

"Mm, two weeks."

"Then we better go shopping!" Typical Trish. Always up for shopping.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot to tell you that Its at Miami, so we'll be taking my dad private jet." Miami?! and private jet?! Holy shmokes Kira's rich!

I guess I'll be visiting my parents.(*)

...

We just got back from shopping, and boy did we shop till we dropped. Literally. When we got to Kira's dorm we all dropped our bags and sat on the couch.

"So Ally.. any plans on visiting your parents in our up coming trip?" Trish said. Huh, I almost forgot about that.

"Yeah, I mean they are my parents. And I do miss them, so I dont see why not. Maybe I could introduce kira, cassidy, brooke and the boys to them." I said as I looked at the three other girls sitting beside us.

...

The days went by fast, and before i knew it we were on a plane on the way to Miami. Austin was being stupid the entire ride asking 'Are we there yet?' every few minutes. I bopped him on the head and threatened to not kiss him anymore if he asked again. That shut him up real fast.

A few minutes later he started whining about how much he hated traveling.

We're landing. Miami is so beatiful.

As we got out of the plane a van, a fancy one might I add, fetched us.

Holy Guacamole. KIRAS BEACH HOUSE IS SO FREAKING AWESOME! It was practically a mansion! (**)

"Hey Dad!" I heard Kira say as she hugged her dad.

"Kira! My princess!..." i was too preoccupied on observing the house that i didnt really hear whatthey were talking about.

The inside was even more amazing. It was so modern. We all got our own rooms. One of our also have a pool!

"Kira. This place is awesome!" Cassidy said. Kira just smiled.

"So.. who wants to go for a dip?" Austin asked. Raising his hand.

...

So far our vacation has been a blast! Dez surprised us by showing us his organized side and planning our activities. On our first day all of us took turns riding and falling off a banana boat. On the second, the boys taught us how to surf. And on the third we took intro-diving courses and explored the depths of the sea.

Today was the fourth day. We ran out of activities so we decided to just chill out on the beach.

When night came, Ethan started a bonfire and Cassidy took out a stash of liqour, which I wasnt even aware she bought.

Austin immediately took the bottle, and before I knew it everyone was rip-roaring drunk. With an exception of myself, I was never a drinker.

Deep into the night Dez and Trish disappeared and Brooke had gone missing.

I was left babysitting four drunken buffoons. I was amused when I realized that Ethans mouth got looser the drunker he got.

"Y-you look l-like shomwone I know, Ally." He paused, taking another sip. "Shomwone. She-who-must-not-be-named."

"Do I look like Voldemort?" I joked. Dave just gave me a puzzled look and shook his head.

"I was just kidding! So if not She-voldy then who?"

"I cant shaayy!" He whispered out loud and shot a dramatic look in Austins direction, who was passed out.

"He'll ghhet mad!"

"Whatever Ethan." I laughed as I stood up to help Austin to his room.

I helped Austin get up and struggled to get him to his room, which luckily was just on the first floor. He couldnt even stand by himself. I tried to wake him up, afraid that he might drown in his own vomit.

"Sweetheart?" I shook him hard but he only opened one bleary eye and closed it again. "Sweetheart wake up."

His arm suddenly shot out to grab me, he pulled me down beside him to lie on the bed.

"Let me go sweetheart. I've got to go help Kira, Ethan and Cassidy."

"Stay here" he whispered.

"Austin, let me go." I insisted. "I have to go help them."

"Stop thinking about them and think about me for once. I need you too you know?" I stopped.

"Austin what are you saying?"

"I love you." My heart stopped. "What?"

"I love you.." I walked back to him. Crawled beside him and kissed him.

"Say it again, austin." I begged.

"I love you"

"Say it with my name."

He gave me the most fantastic smile. He cradled my face in his hand as well, and he touched his forehead to mine.

"Say it with my name Austin." I repeated. I wanted him to say it, I need him to say it.

"I love you." He whispered, closing his eyes. "I love you...Laura"

My heart shattered into a million pieces. I could hardly breathe, and I couldnt speak. I pushed him away and ran as fast as I could.

* * *

**I'm so so sorry for not updating. I know this Iisnt the longest chapter but I hope you guys liked it! Can I get10 reviews for the next chapter?**

**Austins a jerk! How do you think the following day will be?**

**R&R **

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Flashbacks and Revelations

**Hey Guys! I know it hasn't been 10 reviews yet but here I am with a new chapter! **

**But before I go on with the story, I want to challenge you guys. If you are a fan of this story and you feel the need to have a sneak peek on what's going to happen next or if you want to have a sneak peek of the climax then YOU MUST PARTICIPATE.**

**The first 50 people who will follow me on twitter will be (as said) receiving a PM (for readers/authors with accounts) or a DM (in twitter; for guests). When done tag me in a tweet. **

**My twitter user name is airfuanfuen **

**I'll be doing this again if requested. **

**Okay. Another thing, I will be making a new story (NEVER ENDING) after this and I MIGHT be looking for two to three main characters, so if you are interested keep a heads up cause I might be posting the list of needed characters anytime. **

**On with the story.**

* * *

Chapter eight: Flashbacks and Revelations

Ally's POV:

It hurts. It hurts so bad. It would have been better if someone stabbed me in the eye and twisted it over and over again.

I hate Austin with every fiber of my being. I will never forget this! I don't even know who 'Laura' is. Who could she possibly be to have this effect on Austin?

"Uggghhh! Fuck you Austin!" I screamed into the ocean.

I heard someone tsk behind me. I turned around and saw Ethan.

"You're disturbing the peace." He calmly said as he sat down on the sand. Wasn't he hung over? I guess he took something to relieve headaches.

_If headaches have medicine? Then why can't heartache? _

"Why what's wrong?" He asked as he patted the sand ad motioned for me to sit beside me.

"Who's Laura?" I asked, but as soon as I said that name a stream of tears began to fall. I choked on sobs and could barely speak.

"I-I don't think I have the right to tell you Ally." For once, he was nervous. He knew her.

"Tell me!"

"I think you should just ask Aus-"

"Just tell me, dammit! I swear to God. I you don't fucking tell me I'll drown myself!" Of course I wasn't thinking when I said this.

"No! I'll tell you!" He said, panicking. "Laura, Laura was Austin's first love. She was his first kiss, first girlfriend—well first everything actually." There was a pause. "But she passed away."

Laura's Dead?

"Why did he call me Laura? Do I look like her?"

"Yes." And then I remembered all the times He almost said her name. Heck! Even Dez was doing it.

How could I have been so stupid as to let those pass The signs were all so clear. They were right ifront of me.

"Ethan. Tell me more about Laura."

…

"_Sweetheart buy me ice cream." She said with a pout Austin couldn't resist._

"_Again sweetheart? You'll get fat." He said joking._

"_Would you love me any less if I do get fat?" Laura asked. "Are you saying that you would dump me if I gain ten ponds?" _

"_Of course not! I wouldn't leave you for a trivial reason like that!"_

"_Aww... my Austin's so sweet." Laura leaned over and kissed Austin on the lips taking him by surprise. It was his first kiss._

…

"_Don't be like that sweetheart! You know I hate it when we fight." Austin said._

"_Austin! We've been dating for three months and we haven't even progressed from childish smacks." Laura said, exasperatedly. "All our friends have done it!"_

"_We're only 15" Austin said gently. "We shouldn't be even thinking about those stuff"_

"_Let's wait for the right moment. We're still young" He continued._

"_Hmp! Whatever!" Laura said as she stomped away._

…

"After their argument Laura didn't talk to Austin for weeks. The next time he saw her, she was making out in the backseat of a car. With the school's star basketball player. He recognized her, so he pulled Laura away from the guy.

How could she do that to Austin? My heart broke with every word.

"They had another huge fight. Laura chose Bradley over Austin. She broke up with him right then and there. All years of friendship, courtship and months of dating, thrown away. When Austin said that he was richer, smarter and better at basketball that Bradley Laura said that Bradley was a better satisfier. She blamed Austin for not being able to satisfy her needs."

I couldn't contain my tears.

"Austin changed after that." Ethan paused. "He never stuck on one girl. He went from one girl to another. Until one day when he got a news about Laura."

"What was it?"

"Laura got pregnant, but her boyfriend dumped her." Ethan paused. He looked at the ocean as he continued. "Austin immediately went to her and promised her that he'd take care of both her and the baby.

They were happy for a while. They got back together, Austin stopped seeing other girls. He even named the baby AJ, for Austin Jr., when he found out it was a boy."

"But-but what happened?"

"Laura died"

…

"_I love you Austin Monica Moon."_

"_I love you too Laura Marie Marano and you too AJ." He said as she leaned down and kissed Laura's stomach._

"_Austin…?"_

"_Yes sweetheart? Can you buy me pancakes from across the street?" she asked._

"_Sure sweetheart. Will you be fine here?"_

"_Of course sweetheart. Now, go get that pancakes. AJ is getting hungry." He laughed as she said the last part._

_A few minutes later Laura saw Bradely across the street. Walking hand in hand with his new girlfriend._

"_He has to know that we have a child." Laura said to herself as she stood upand tried to get to Bradely._

"_BRADELY!" She shouted._

_Austin saw her . Laura stepped out onto the road. As she crossed the road she wasn't paying attention so she didn't notice the car that was fast approaching. The driver hadn't been able to stop in time._

_There were two passengers, two young girls._

"_LAURA!" Austin shouted. He dropped the container of pancakes and ran towards Laura,not caring about the wrecked car._

…

"Laura died that day along with the old Austin" Ethan softly said. "Austin blamed himself. He said that if had just satisfied her the she wouldn't go to Bradely. If she wouldn't have gone to Bradely, she wouldn't have gotten pregnant. If she wouldn't have gotten pregnant, then she wouldn't have craved pancakes. Then she wouldn't have died."

"That's so stupid! Accidents happen! My sister died in a car crash too and you don't see me blamig anyone for it!"

"You're sister died too?" Ethan asked curious.

"Yes, she died three years ago October 27, 2011. Car Accident." I sadly said.

"No..It can't be. That's the same date Laura died" Ethan said with wide eyes.

"Oh my God! She was the girl Vanessa hit that day!"

"You're sister hit Laura?" Ethan asked still in shock.

"It was an accident! My sister died too!"

Why was life so complicate?! We stayed quiet for a while until I couldn't take it anymore.

"I hate you Austin Moon! I hope you die and rot in hell!" _You don't mean it. You know you don't._

That's the hardest part. It's the fact that after everything he has done and even after what I just found out, I couldn't bring myself to hate him.

* * *

**YESS! We're getting to the good parts. **

**Told you there would be things you didn't expect! How'd you like Laura, Bradely and Vanessa's appearance? HAHA. By the way, I have nothing against Laura, in fact I adore her! **

**Guys please follow my twitter airfuanfuen**

**10 reviews please?**


	10. Read

Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating for so long! I have a valid reason for it though. There was a typhoon in our country, typhoon 'Glenda' as we call it, so to all filipino readers I know you know what I'm saying. I mean we have a pretty decnt house, you know with high ceilings, chandeliers and other shit but it was so strong that the water went inside our house. So I had to help remove the water that went inside our house and help clean the garden. Plus, 'Glenda' put our place (Laguna) in a situation that it became a state of calamity. We didn't have electricity, internet and not much signal. Fortunately we had a generator , meaning we had something for light, air conditioning and something for charging our gadgets, which helped me get this typed into my tab. After we recovered from the typhoon we had to make up for the classes we missed, then we had a field trip. I'll update next weekend. I'll delete this note when I post the next chapter. I'm trying to make it extra long to make up for the long wait. I hope you guys understand.


End file.
